


Grief and Friendship

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [10]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Not a lot of happiness here, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: When Hannah asks Robyn to meet her at the nature reserve, he arrives to see something he didn't want to.





	Grief and Friendship

Robyn read over the letter again. He wasn't surprised that Hannah wanted to meet up at the nature reserve, he was surprised that she had a letter delivered rather than asking him in person. And it sounded urgent too.

He sat the letter down "Anne, I'm going to the nature reserve to see Hannah. Do you need anything before I go?"

Anne, who was tending to some of the plants inside, responded with a quick "No."

With that, Robyn threw on his coat and left.

 

He arrived to something he was not expecting to say the least. He saw Hannah staring off into space. And she was wearing a dress, mourning clothes actually. He immediately noticed that her eyes were different. Rather than being full of light, ambition and happiness they were just... empty. What happened?

"Hannah?" he asked cautiously, she didn't seem to hear him "Hannah!"

She spared a brief glance at him "Robyn." she looked at her gloved hand "Do you know what it's like when you feel like you have everything in the world. That you just might have found a place where you can be happy." her voice was off, distant, empty, grief stricken "And then have it all torn away? Like it was never even there?"

Robyn paused, he was a little confused "What do you mean? What happened?"

Hannah's expression went from empty to full of grief "John died... in a battle... after the war was-"

Suddenly Robyn understood, Hannah had dealt with many losses, he knew that. But losing someone that you loved that much... he understood, like when he lost his father to the war. There's only so much a person can deal with before being sent over the edge.

He sat down next to her "...I'm sorry."

Hannah picked up a rock "You know, it's funny." she said bitterly "You could be feeling happier than you've ever felt before and then..." she tossed it into the water "It can sink into an abyss of... nothing."

Robyn realized something "He never got to meet his own children..." and he immediately regretted saying it out loud, because Hannah just broke down in tears.

"You know..." she said in a shaking voice "I know how you felt when..." she had to clear her throat to continue speaking "You never got to say... goodbye." she laughed, but it was forced "I was so sure that he'd come back since the war was over.... especially after that letter..."

He wrapped Hannah into a hug "I know that it's difficult, believe me, I do." he let out a tired breath "It's not fair, it never is. But you can't let yourself fall into that downward spiral, Hannah. It's not what John would have wanted."

Hannah pushed away, eyes flaring "What do _you_ know about what John would have wanted, Robyn!?" a step of grief, anger "You didn't even really get along with John that well, did you!?" hot tears flowed down Hannah's face like a river "In fact, I don't think that John would want me going to the man who had once romantically loved me, and kissed me in our own home for comfort!"

Robyn was taken aback "You said that you had forgiven me for that... that's... besides the point. Hannah, you need to calm down, this isn't healthy-"

"No, Robyn!" she snapped "I shouldn't have asked you here-" she paused "Infact... just don't contact me again, please." she shook her head "John probably doesn't appreciate this... or maybe he's, it was a mistake..." she ran a hand over her face "Goodbye, Robyn. I just... can't." and with that Hannah left Robyn there, alone.

He wasn't sure if he should feel angry or guilty.

 

==========

 

Maybe I could make another chapter or one shot about them making up, I dunno. What do you think?


End file.
